A Girl's Diary
by Phanwriter89
Summary: Seventeen year old Sara's family moves to Paris where they will restore and manage the once renowned Opera Populaire. After a couple of days in in the Opera House Sara realizes that her family may not be the only one's living there.


06/20/2007

Today is June 20th 2007; it is my 17th birthday and my step-dad just gave me this diary, although I prefer to think of it as journal.

A book to write in, what a present! Most seventeen year olds get cars but not me; I get a book… typical, in a family with 8 kids.

Well, I guess instead of wasting time and paper I'll start this journal off with some stuff about me.

My name is Sara Elizabeth and I was born in Miami, Fl. My father died when I was two years old. I have 3 brothers and 1 step-brother, and 2 step-sisters from my mom's most recent marriage. There's Ronnie who is 20, then me, then Niki who's 16, Ricky who's 15, Michael is 13, Jazmine is 12, and Justin is 10. Our cousin Joey also lives with us and he's 21.

My step-father Dave is 20 years retired Navy, but is now in the reserves and still likes to travel so he moves every few years.

Aside from the fact that we never have very much money and having to share a room with my two sisters, I like our new family. I've always wanted a big family and now I have it. I had to move to a new high school after my mom, brothers and I moved in with Dave. I like it so far I've made a lot of friends being in theater, dance and choir. I also started working backstage this year which I'm really starting to like but that doesn't surprise me cuz I've always liked anything having to do with the theater.

Geez, I've been writing so long I didn't even realize that it's almost midnight. I have work tomorrow so I better get to sleep.

I guess this journal thing isn't so bad after all. I still would have liked a car though.

06/25/2007

So, remember how last time I wrote I said that my step dad liked to move around, well he's decided to move again and this time my family is going along, which means I have to go to.

Although, I'm not really all that upset about it. It's gonna be pretty cool. We're moving to Paris and my step dad bought an old opera house.

He decided that with such a huge family, he should start a family business and that business is going to own and run an opera house. It's gonna be awesome, we're gonna restore it and then start putting shows on again. There are apartments built in the opera house where we're gonna live and there's even dormitories for the actors, dancers, and singers that we hire. We're all gonna be a part of the renovations but since I have the most experience with theater they are going to rely heavily on me when it comes to the decision making for the theater itself.

It's a good thing I've been taking French for the past 3 years. Dave even says he's actually gonna pay us all, that way us older kids will have money to help pay for college and the younger ones will be able to start saving.

I've already started getting all of the necessary paperwork ready so that as soon as we get to Paris I can apply at The American University of Paris; majoring in Fine Arts and a minor in Business so that when mom and Dave retire someday I can take over the running of the opera house.

07/01/10

Ok, being on a plane for this long SUCKS. We have to take a 5 hour flight from Las Vegas to New York and then another 7 1/2 hour flight from New York to Paris and we don't even have a layover in New York; nope we're just off one plane and straight onto the other.

What makes it more difficult is that we're all in bad moods having to be stuck in these small, cramped uncomfortable seats and we're all sitting apart from each other. On one side of me I have a guy who weighs about a million pounds and on the other a lady who's about 100 years old and smells like rotten eggs.

You would think that the parentals would have tried to make this as painless as possible since we all had to leave our friends and schools and jobs but NO instead we're stuck on this stupid plane with annoying gross people who don't know how to keep their arm on their side of the arm rest and stewardesses who take half an hour to bring you a cup of coffee, and pillows and blankets that stink and are probably covered with God knows how many germs!

This is absolutely ridiculous!


End file.
